Conventionally, an approach has been proposed in which a simulation of refrigeration cycle characteristics is performed and the excess or deficiency of the refrigerant quantity is judged by using a result of the calculation, in order to judge the excess or deficiency of the refrigerant quantity in a refrigerant circuit of an air conditioner (for example, see JP-A Publication No. 3-186170).